Kamui (Omega)
The Kamui, sometimes inaccurately called God Cloths by mortals, were the original Cloths worn by the 12 Olympian Gods and are successors to the Titan's "Souma" and the Primordial Deities's "Ars Magna". Attributes The Kamui are powerful Clothes made of dense alloys of Orichalcum forged by the hands of the Olympian Craftsman God Hephaestus, the Kamui were said to have no colouration after being forged but instead gained their unique colours and final shape once emblazoned by the cosmo of their deity which gives them a symbiotic relationship and incredible defense/healing factor, these Kamui also are symbiotically linked to subordinate clothes designed after them - e.g. Athena's Kamui (aka Athena's Cloth) was the design for the 88 Saint Cloths, Poseidon's Kamui (aka Poseidon Scale) was the design for the Marina Scales, Hades's Kamui (aka Hades's Surplice) was the design for the Spectre Surplices, and so on. The Kamui are able to channel the immense power of their Divine Cosmos and are able to sustain near-endless amounts of damage from a major Deity such as Hades without any visible damage to itself and is overall the most powerful Cloth in the series, with only the full-power impact from Abzu, the creator of Universe, is able to deal extensive damage to the Kamui. The Kamui have been shown to grow weaker over time however: e.g. Poseidon's imprisonment and being awakened too early from his rest weakened not only his Kamui but those Scales of his Generals and Marians, Hades's Kamui seems to have grown weaker due to its master's lack of vigilance and interest in appearance thus its lack of usage and contact with its Master's Cosmo weakened it in combat against other strong willed cosmo attacks, Athena's Kamui seems to be the only noted one not to have weakened as it has been in a large statue Hibernation state during the entire time Athena is not on Earth and even most of the time that she is. Known Kamui Olympian God Kamui Only four of the twelve known Olympians Kamui have been shown: Zeus's Kamui Little is known about the armour worn by Zeus except that it is his Kamui, and said to be imbued with tremendous power. Poseidon's Kamui Poseidon's Scale was the first of the Scales and inspired their creation, like Hades's Cloth however it has become considerably weaker along with its Master although it is recently regained its power, it has been confirmed by Poseidon that the Scale worn by his many incarnations was his Kamui but in a dormant state that takes its true form following the appearance of Abzu the creator of the Universe reenergizing or reviving all deities not aligned with Athena. Poseidon's Kamui, once revitalized to its full power, takes the form of a Clothstone when not in use with the Clothstone embedded in the chestpiece of the armour. Hades's Kamui Hades's Surplice was the first of the Surplice and inspired their creation, like Poseidon's Cloth however it became considerably weaker without contact from its Master and forbidden by Hades to enter a Hibernation state - Hades not understanding the flow of time's affect on his Kamui or uninterested given time is immaterial to Gods, Poseidon claims that Hades and his Kamui were probably resurrected back to their state in myth since the coming of Abzu. As Hades and his Kamui have not reappeared, it is unknown what it looks like revitalized to its full power, or if it takes the dormant form of a Clothstone. Athena's Kamui Athena's Cloth was the first of the Clothes and inspired the creation of the 88 Clothes of the Saints of Athena, unlike either Poseidon's or Hades's Kamui, it enters a hibernation state following Athena not using it and in such a state does not weaken like Hades's inactive Kamui did. It was last seen during the first War with Mars, and although Athena's Nike Staff has been seen and Athena's state stands tall still, it is unknown in what status the Kamui currently is. Other Kamui Thanatos and Hypnos Kamui The two Surplices worn by Thanatos and Hypnos, twin deities subordinate to Hades, are the form of their Kamui however they became weakened from lack of use. It can be assumed, that like Hades and his Kamui, they have been resurrected to their state in myth. Amphitrite's Kamui The Kamui of Amphitrite was a Scale (Amphitrite Uniform Scale) designed in the form of Naval Commanders and crafted in Atlantis in the form as an equivalent of a Kamui, it is confirmed that the only objects wielded by Amphitrite up to spec with a Kamui is the shield and lance that she wields. Triton's Kamui The Kamui of the God Titan, more commonly named the "Triton Scale", was worn by Triton and his fellow incarnations. During the first Holy War with Poseidon, the Clothstone was shattered into seven teardrops but if reformed it would allow Triton to be reborn with the most vitalized Kamui - other than Athena's Cloth or the other non-introduced Olympian Kamui - since the downward spiral of defeats since the Age of Myth. Category:Cloths